


Bloodlines

by DragonRider14



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashback Story, M/M, Mpreg, Pregant Ray Palmer, Protective Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: After the team visits an alternate universe they quickly realize the consequences of such. Ray begins to have strange sensations with his body and soon has to accept he is a mother, and juggle his responsibilities.





	Bloodlines

Nine Months Ray had been waiting to hold these miracles that were his children, HIS, babies he carried, protected, and gave birth to were finally here. The team was over the moon with the new arrivals. Mick was still terrified while Snart was currently trying his third born's diaper before getting sprayed on. " At least the tyke share your sense of humor partner." Mick was sitting in the chair in the corner of the medbay as he drank a beer that helped settle him down while poor Ray had to deal with pushing out the kids into the world. 

"Mick can you not drink in front of the baby." Ray mumbles as he woke up from a very long and well deserved nap. His whole body hurt but he felt it was worth it. Mick was holding the other twin as he put his beer down and walked over to Ray, "Little guys been fussy. Maybe's he's hungry?" 

Ray gently took his daughter as he drapes the extra blanket across his chest as he sighs in contempt while his firstt born Lisa managed to start nursing successfully as he leaned against the pillows behind his back. " Welcome to the world baby girl." Ray smiled as he watched his daughter proudly while slowly each team member came into the medbay and offered their congratulations to the new family. " How's motherhood treating you Ray?"

Jax asked as he smiled watching Ray interact with his family. " Peachy so far. Everything hurts but that should away." Ray smiled up at Jax as he tucks the blanket around Lisa more, humming the Star Trek theme song softly which made Jax chuckle. " Just because I'm a mom now doesn't mean I can't stop being a nerd." Ray grinned before he continued to sing. 

" You can still be your self around your kids man." Jax laughed softly as he bids the family good night.

What a hell of a nine months it's been. And to think it all began with that mission in the weird alternate universe. The one where everyone would either become Alpha/Beta/ or Omega. Of course Ray would be Omega.


End file.
